dreamer
by amaliazainal
Summary: seorang gadis yang bernama widya, ia bisa bermimpi menjadi kenyataan. Pada suat hari ia bermimpi bertemu priayang bernama dirga,,,


Sewaktu TK, aku selalu bermimpi, mimpi yang bisa menjadi kenyataan di dunia aslinya. Mimpi yang kadang baik atau buruk terjadi di dalam mimpi itu. Salah satu yang tidak ingin kumimpikan adalah kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi. Setiap aku memiliki sesuatu yang kusayangi pasti setiap malam aku bermimpi kehilangan sesuatu itu. Entah itu hewan, benda, ataupun orang.

Suatu hari, ketika aku berumur 8 tahun ayahku baru saja membelikanku kucing anggora sebagai kado ulang tahun. Tentu saja perasaanku saat itu sangat senang karena memiliki teman baru yang sangat imut. Kucing anggora yang ayah berikan kepadaku memiliki bulu yang sangat tebal dan berwarna putih bersih dengan mata berwarna biru laut dan kuberi nama miko. Aku sangat menyayangi kucing itu, dia sudah hampir 2 bulan dirumahku, kami bermain, melakukan berbagai permainan yang bisa kita mainkan berdua. Hingga pada malam hari aku mulai bermimpi, mimpi yang membuatku terbangun pada malam hari hingga menangis. Dalam mimpi itu kucing kesayanganku mati tertabrak truk yang sedang melintas tanpa melihat kalau ada kucing diatas trotoar itu. Ketika kami sedang bermain bola di halaman rumah tiba-tiba bola itu keluar jalur halaman rumah. Kucingku mengejar kemana bola itu berhenti, saat dia berlari menghampiri bola itu dan pada saat itu juga hal itu terjadi.

Aku tersentak hingga terbangun dari tidurku. Sampai membuatku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya,menangis tanpa henti. Hingga membuat kedua orang tuaku bangun dan menghampiriku. Mereka berdua menenangkanku tetapi aku tetap menangis dan mencari dimana kucingku berada. Aku melihatnya sedang tertidur lelap diatas sofa dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku memeluknya dan lanjut menangis hingga aku tenang. Keesokan harinya aku melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Pagi berangkat ke sekolah dan siangnya pulang, lanjut siangnya aku tidur siang dan bangun sekitar jam 3 sore, disaat itulah aku bermain dengan miko dan mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi.

"widyaa, buruan bentar lagi kelasnya dimulai" teriak lala sambil menggapai tanganku dan menariknya dengan sedikit kasar.

"bentaarr, lagi benerin tali sepatu" balasku sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Sudah banyak sekali kejadian menyedihkan dimasa lalu yang tidak ingin aku ungkit dan bahas sekarang, aku ingin berubah, aku tidak ingin menyayangi orang, hewan, atau barang dengan lebih dalam. Aku akan tetap berteman tetapi tidak menganggap layaknya sahabat hanya sebatas 'teman'. tidak akan pernah lagi menyukai hewan dan barang lebih dalam hanya sebatas 'suka' tidak lebih. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan apapun lagi. Sudah cukup kehilangan miko, aku tidak ingin itu terus berlanjut. Aku sempat konsultasi ke dokter tetapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

" bagaimana cara menghilangkan kebiasaan ini?" tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari mulutku.

"hah…kamu kenapa wid?" tanya lala penuh heran.

" gak ada apa-apa,kok. Keceplosan tadi" jawabku.

Lala melanjutkan kebiasaan membacanya. Di dalam diriku ada perasaan iri dan cemburu dengan kehidupan orang lain. Mereka bisa melakukan hal yang mereka sukai dengan sangat bahagia. Bisa mencintai lawan jenis dengan mudah, menyayangi hewan atau barang dengan mudah, sangat membuatku merasa ingin berteriak, sangat menjengkelkan.

"kamu lagi baca buku apa?" tanyaku ke lala.

"ini?" tanya lala. Aku membalas hanya dengan mengangkat kedua alisku ke atas. "marmut merah jambu, yang nulis raditya dika, penulis terkenal itu, tau kan?" tanya lala lanjut.

"tau lah, kamu kira aku norak apa, walaupun aku begini aku tetap update tentang orang diluar sana" jawabku sambil manyun.

Lala lanjut membaca bukunya,orang itu sangat susah diajak bercanda, serius terus, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Aku berencana menenangkan diri di perpustakaan, karena menurutku perpustakaan lah, yang ampuh menghilangkan stres walaupun hanya sesaat. Membaca semua buku yang ingin kamu baca sambil memasangkan headset ke telingamu, sungguh damai dan tenang.

Kedua orang tuaku sekarang sudah berpisah ketika aku kelas tiga SMP, katanya itu semua salahku. Mereka takut aku menyayangi mereka lebih dalam lagi, padahal aku memang sangat menyayangi mereka, karena mereka adalah orangtua kandungku. Ketika mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya mereka sedang membahas tentang siapa yang akan mengurus diriku. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menyuruhku hidup seorang diri dengan memberikanku sebuah rumah mewah dengan seharga sekitar satu miliyar, satu motor,satu mobil dan perlengkapan rumah lainnya. Mereka juga tidak lupa mengirimkan uang ke rekening tabunganku setiap bulan. Mereka berpisah karena tidak ingin mereka dimimpiin yang aneh-aneh olehku. Mereka berdua memang orang hebat, ayahku seorang dokter bedah dan ibuku seorang pengacara terkenal, makanya mereka tidak nanggung-nanggung memberikanku semua itu hanya karena mereka menganggap diriku adalah anak mereka.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan kehilangan kasih sayang mereka karena aku, karena mimpi itu, mimpi yang selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba karena menyayangi sesuatu. Walaupun aku bisa bermimpi dan berubah menjadi kenyataan, aku tetap tidak bisa bermimpi tentang keluargaku.

"15 menit lagi pintu perpustakaan akan terkunci" suara pemberitahuan perpustakaan yang membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku melihat kearah jendela yang ternyata hari sudah petang dan saatnya untuk pulang.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju arah pulang aku terkejut mendengar suara handphoneku berdering, ternyata mama yang menelepon dan aku langsung menjawabnya.

"Halo, widya" sapa mama di telepon.

"Iya ma, ada apa? Tumben nelpon" balasku dengan nada ketus.

"Enggak, mama cuma khawatir sama kamu"

" Ohh" balasku singkat.

"Kayanya kamu baik-baik aja, mama cuma mau dengar suara kamu doang"

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tetap diam.

"Yaudah mama balik kerja lagi,kamu hati-hati yaa"

Dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa kata-kata, aku langsung menutup telepon.

Aku pernah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku tidak bisa bermimpi keluargaku, tetapi mereka tidak percaya kepadaku. Aku capek, aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua, kenapa aku harus bermimpi yang menjadi kenyataan? Kenapa?. Sesampainya di rumah, kulihat rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya, kurebahkan badanku di atas kasur.

"aku capek terus begini" kataku sambil menaruh tanganku di belakang kepala. " capek kaya gini terus. Aku pengin seperti manusia normal, menikmati kehidupan yang mereka jalanin dengan tenang"

Aku selalu berpikir 'tidak mungkin semua orang senang dengan kehidupan mereka, jadi aku harus juga bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa mencintai atau menyayangi mereka' itulah yang selalu aku pikirkan untuk membuat diriku tenang.

Aku bangun dari tidur-tiduran dan mengambil handphone yang tidak jauh dari jangkauanku. Kulihat semua pesan yang isinya hanya dari lala seorang.

"ya ampun, banyak amat pesannya" kataku. "oh ya, aku lupa tadi,kan aku langsung pergi ke perpustakaan saat dia tengah membaca buku dan saat aku di perpustakaan aku mematikan handphone khusus teman-temanku dan aku hanya menghidupkan handphone khusus kedua orangtuaku"

'widya kamu dimana?'

'widya'

'balas napa, kamu dimana?'

'widya, jangan buat aku khawatir, kamu dimana?' dan seterusnya hanya tulisan widya, widya dan widya.

Ternyata, lala khawatir padaku. Sebenarnya aku hanya menganggap lala sebagai teman kuliah, teman pelampiasan saat kuliah. Setelah kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan aku akan melupakan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengannya.

Keinginan untuk berteman saja suduh cukup bagiku jangan sampai kelewat batas. Melihat foto-foto aku dan lala sedang bersama, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau lala akan pergi jauh, tidak akan, tidak akan pernah terjadi, sungguh mengerikan kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes dan hinggap ke pipi. Aku menangis, aku sungguh menderita, aku tidak akan bisa hidup bila terus begini. Menangis terus menangis sampai aku ketiduran. Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kubuka kaca jendela dan kuhirup udara pagi yang amat damai, sambil melihat burung berkicauan. Setelah merenggangkan seluruh tubuh, aku langsung bersiap pergi ke kampus. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar aku mencium sesuatu yang sangat harum, sepertinya ada yang masak di dapur. Aku tersentak melihat lala sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur.

"Lala, kamu ngapain disini dan bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?" kataku sambil menghampirinya.

"Pintu rumah kamu enggak dikunci dan emang kamu kira ini semua salah siapa? Kenapa tidak membalas semua pesanku" balas lala dengan nada marahnya.

"Sorry, kemarin aku malas membalas pesan jadi cuma aku baca, ketika aku ingin menelepon kamu, aku malah ketiduran" kataku.

Lala tetap diam, tidak membalas percakapanku, dia terus memasukkan bumbu sesuai pikirannya dan mencampurkannya. Setelah selesai, kita makan di meja makan sambil berhadapan, tetap diam. Sepertinya lala marah kepadaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?.

" La, nanti waktu di kantin aku pengin nyobain mie ayam hijau yang pernah kamu rekomendasiin ke aku waktu itu" kataku. Tapi lala hanya membalas dengan sekali anggukan.

"La, kamu marah?" tanyaku.

Lala tetap diam.

" Lala, maafin aku" kataku sambil memelas.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah bilang kepadaku, jangan disimpan sendirian, aku kan sahabat kamu, wid" kata lala yang membuat hatiku berdebar dan membuatku ingin menangis.

"Aku gak bisa bilang" balasku.

"Kenapa?" tanya lala lagi.

"Aku takut" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa takut, kita kan sahabat" kata lala yakin.

"Sebenarnya aku takut kehilangan kamu" kataku memulai cerita.

"Takut?" tanya lala.

"Aku bisa bermimpi dan berubah menjadi kenyataan, aku sempat berobat kedokter di rumah sakit manapun tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku bermimpi apapun itu, baik itu mimpi buruk atau mimpi bagus sama saja akan menjadi kenyataan, yang paling aku takuti selama ini adalah bermimpi kehilangan sesuatu yang aku sayangi, ketika aku TK aku mempunyai seekor kucing anggora yang dikasih ayahku sebagai kado ulang tahun, kucing itu aku beri nama miko, miko sudah dirumahku hampir sekitar 2 bulan dan pada malam harinya aku bermimpi kalau miko tertabrak truk dan itu benar-benar terjadi, makanya aku tidak pernah menganggap kamu sahabat aku menganggap kamu hanya sebatas teman saja, teman kuliah, teman pelampiasan, karena aku takut kehilangan kamu la" aku mulai menangis, aku tidak tahan.

"aku mengerti kenapa kamu terlihat sedih pada saat pertama masuk kuliah, makanya aku mendekati kamu dan aku paham sekarang kenapa kamu selalu menghindariku" kata lala sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Maafin aku,la" kataku sambil terisak.

"Gak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti, tetapi aku akan tetap berteman denganmu" kata lala sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Makasih la, aku sekarang lebih baikan setelah berbicara kepadamu" kataku sambil membalas senyumannya.

Setelah aku tenang kami pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Melakukan pembelajaran seperti biasanya, tetapi aku merasa lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya dan yang lebih anehnya aku tidak berencana menyendiri lagi di perpustakaan. Saat ini kami sedang menuju ke kantin untuk makan siang, di perjalanan menuju kantin kami membahas tentang jagonya lala yang bisa memasak sarapan untukku tadi.

" wid, katanya kamu mau makan mie ayam hijau yang waktu itu aku bilang ke kamu dan wajib nyobain, kalau enggak kamu bakal nyesel seumur hidup karena kamu gak nyobain menu baru kantin di kampus kita" kata lala penuh semangat.

" oke-oke" balasku sambil tersenyum tipis melihat semangat lala yang berapi-api.

Baru pertama kali aku melihat lala yang penuh semangat seperti ini. Rasanya terasa sangat berbeda seperti hari biasanya. Kami pun langsung memesan makanan yang ingin kami cobain.

" hmmm" aku merasa sangat menikmati makanan yang sedang kami berdua santap.

"bagaimana, enak?" tanya lala.

" enak bangeet" jawabku sambil mengancungkan jempol.

" tuh kan,untung kamu nyobain kalau enggak kamu bakal nyesel seumur hidup" kata lala mengancam.

Setelah selesai makan kami kembali ke kelas. Memulai belajar kembali, setelah kelas selesai kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa mampir kemana pun.

"Makasih atas semuanya ya,la" kataku.

"Sama-sama,yaudah aku pulang duluan" kata lala sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

Aku balas melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Aku hanya melihat jilbab merah mudanya yang berkibar-kibar mengikuti langkahnya. Ketika di perjalanan pulang ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti dihadapanku dan keluarlah sosok orang yang kukenal selama ini yaitu mama yang tega menyuruhku hidup seorang diri ketika aku kelas 9 SMP.

Aku mengamati wajah mama yang tampak berseri-seri melihat diriku. Tanpa pikir panjang mama langsung berlari dan memelukku dan aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"ngapain mama disini?"tanyaku dengan ketus.

"emang kenapa? Mama kan, hanya ingin melihat keadaan kamu" tanya mama sambil memegang erat tanganku.

"menjijikan" kataku. Mama tersentak mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

"aku harus pulang secepatnya, karena aku mempunyai banyak tugas" aku berusaha menjauhinya.

"sebentar nak,mama rindu sama kamu" kata mama.

"mama kan sudah melihat wajahku, jadi permisi" kataku sambil melangkah pergi menjauh dari jangkauannya.

" mama nanti mampir kerumah!" teriak mama yang mulai menjauh dariku.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku mengingat kembali kata-kata terakhir mama, kalau dia ingin mampir kerumah. Aku melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan dan memutuskan untuk merapikan semuanya.

"Kenapa denganku, biarkan saja berantakan, emang apa pedulinya mereka terhadapku, selama ini juga emang mereka pernah melihat keadaanku" kataku.

Tetapi setelah itu aku tetap saja merapikan rumah hingga bersih mengkilap. Kutunggu kehadiran mama di ruang tamu sambil menonton film kesukaanku yaitu harry potter. Sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggu kehadiran mama, tetapi dalam pikiranku kalau mama pasti akan datang, mungkin dia terjebak macet, mama kan seorang pengacara mungkin ada kasus yang sulit sekali dia selesaikan dengan cepat makanya dia terlambat dan akhirnya aku ketiduran. Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan kulihat jam yang ternyata sudah jam 2 pagi. Tidak kurasakan kehadiran mama disini, dia hanya bisa berbicara tetapi tidak ingin melakukannya.

" kenapa denganku?" kataku sambil menutupi wajah dengan bantal. Aku mulai menangis. "dia kan,meninggalkanku seorang diri sejak dulu dan tidak akan pernah kembali, sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan darinya"

Keesokan harinya aku pergi kuliah tetapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumah, aku akan menginap di perpustakaan. Karena aku lebih nyaman disana daripada di rumah.

Lala mengirimkanku beberapa pesan tetapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membacanya apalagi membalasnya. Aku hidupkan mode pesawat di kedua handphoneku supaya tidak ada yang meneleponku untuk saat ini. Kulihat hari sudah petang bentar lagi perpustakaan akan terkunci.

Aku tersentak ada seseorang memanggilku dari luar jendela. Aku melihat secara perlahan agar tidak ketahuan. Ternyata orang itu lala. Dia sedang mencariku sampai seperti itu. Untung semua kelas sudah selesai. Lala melihatku yang sedang berada di perpustakaan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku. Aku merasa aneh kulihat kekiri, kekanan, dan kebelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"WIDYAA" teriak lala yang sudah dibelakangku ternyata.

Aku terkejut melihat lala yang sudah sampai kesini dengan cepat. Padahal baru berapa detik aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ke bawah lagi ternyata dia sudah menghilang.

"lala, kamu cepat banget nemuin aku" kataku sambil cengengesan.

Dengan cepatnya lala menghampiriku dan memukul kepalaku dengan sangat kencang .

" aduuhh…sakit tahu" rintihku.

"kamu mulai ya, semua pesan yang aku kirim ke kamu tidak dibalas,handphone di matikan, kamu kenapa, sih?" aku bisa melihat wajah khawatirnya itu.

"aku aja enggak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku" balasku.

"kan aku pernah bilang, kalau kamu punya masalah cerita jangan di pendam sendiri, kamu menganggap aku hanya sebatas teman, tetapi aku menganggap kamu itu seperti adik aku sendiri, jadi tolonglah widya, cerita kalau kamu punya masalah"

Aku tetap diam.

"kamu enggak pulang?" tanya lala. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"kenapa?" tanyanya lanjut.

"enggak mau" balasku singkat.

"yaudah menginap dirumahku" kata lala

"beneran?" tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang dipancarkan dari wajah manisnya. Aku balas tersenyum.


End file.
